ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness War
An event that will took place Centuries after the Ultraman Orion series, it was a battle between the Ultras of the Land of Giants and strange beasts from another Dimension lead by a lovecraftian horror. Notes This collaboration Project will follow the rules written down here: Collab Project Also, all other users are to start at the Begining of the War Section. For the abilites of Ultras in the Orion Universe go here: Anatomy of an Ultra Also note, I may chnage some stuff to fix the grammar. Combatants Side of Good *The Ultras of the Land of Giants **Space Patrol ***Ultraman Gigas ***UltramanPrime ***Various other Ultras. **The Orion Family: ***Ultraman Orion: ***Ultraman Torrent ***Ultraman Impulse *Ultraman Myth *Ultraman M *Elders of Vandora Side of Evil *Mother of Shadows **Children of Darkness *Gatanozoa **Zoiger **Gijera *The Stranger *Alien Hush *Alien Gargon *Evil Strategist Alien Nackle Rant *The Death Lords Events Prologue The alien was from planet Nackle, he was called Rant, before it was General Rant, supreme commander of the planet. Now he was prisoner 233453, another number for the Subspace cells that made up the moon sized cube that was the Space Patrol Main Prison, or just the Space Prison for short. He had sulked in this white space for an unknown amount of time with only the regular teleporting in of food and teleporting out of empty trays to break the monotone existance. "If only..." said Rant to himself, he spoke out loud to combat the maddening sensory deprivation "If only I had forseen those three!" "Is this rant...?" said a dark and malicious voice "Leader of planet Nackle's armies, the great conquerer, this shadow of a man...?" "Whose there...?" said the alien as he stood up "Quiet in there...!" shouted the guard from inside. "No one but you can hear me..." said the voice "I have need of you...?" "But I have not need of you..." said Rant "I am not so pathetic to be someone's puppet!" "You do have need of me..." said the voice "For only I can give you what you want, what you need..." "What's that...?" "Revenge on the Ultras...!" A black portal appeared before the alien. He didn't have much time to choose since the room flashed red as the alarm went of. The alien ran into the portal which disappeared with the sound of wicked laughter. Begining of the War Orion awoke in his house, having gotten out of his Light Chamber. His bedroom was massive, even by Ultra standards, it seemed like a tree house but all the wood had a metalic hue to it and molded and sculpted into organic shapes no blade could replicate. Orion's light chamber was a bed for Ultras, a levitating slap of metal with arcs around it feeding him with light energy and regenerative energy waves. Were it not for the fact Ultras had naturally long life spans, these beds would've made them long lived. However his Light Chamber was big, too big for one Ultra. Orion's body was different, all over his body were patches of harden protector like plates of armor, his build was also greater. he yawned and got out of bed. He suddenly stopped and looked to the distance, he sensed something, or did he, he wasn't sure. Orion walked down stairs to the living room where he found Luter sitting on a sofa and talking to Tori via a holographic phone. Luter now wore a maternal robe as the glow from her stomach became more noticeable. Orion came from behind and gave her a smooch on the cheek. "How are we today...? Hi mom...!" said Orion "Hello dear..." she replied "Are you two coming over for the Advent Celebration, your sister wants to see both of her big brothers...." Tori picked up an Ultra Toddler. A little Ultra Girl who giggled and waved at them. The couple waved back. "Don't worry..." said Orion "We'll be there...!" Tori hung up the phone to give the two love birds their time alone. Orion hopped over the sofa and sat down next to Luter who leaned on his shoulder. "Is everything alright..." asked Luter "Yes, why wouldn't it be...?" "You keep looking into the distance, with the kind of look you get when you are sensing a monster..." "Okay, maybe I'm being a little paranoid, I'm a father to be, that's to be expected...." The two moved to kiss when the phone turned on. The screen showed the image of a blue femal Ultra. "Sir...!" She said "Commander Prime wishes to speak with you...!" Orion sighed. "I'll be there..." he said. The phone turned off "A raincheck on that kiss...?" "Don't make it a habit..." "I'll try..." Orion stood up and touched his bracelet, pulling out his red cloak which natural fitted itself on his body. He waved goodbye to his wife before flying out the window. SolZen321 (talk) 15:28, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Ultras were frantically scrambling around in Space Garrison HQ, as Commander Prime sat in his personal office, with Ultras every now and then walking in and out of his office. Apparently, the Military Department Corp had detected large amounts of dark energy, proceeding towards the Land of Giants, what this entailed was ultimate unknown for now, but they could guess. Torrent entered the headquarters, surprised at all the recent commotion as he proceeded into Prime's office, confused. "Ah, Torrent..." said Prime "Help me gather all the capable Space Rangers, Captains... even any citizens who are capable of fighting. Immediately...!" "Wh-" Torrent was interrupted by a fist, which slammed on the crystal table. "We have to go to war." Crazybeard1234 (talk) 12:54, December 30, 2013 (UTC) "As you wish..."Torrent said. Torrent wasted no time and gathered some Ultras to help him and he followed Prime's orders. It was after this that Orion arrived at the Space Garrison HQ to see the commander Prime. "What is happening?" Orion asked the commander. Just as concerned at the commotion as his father was. "Your 'hunch' was correct..." said Prime "The Military Department has detected large amounts of minus energy gathering in a location not far from the Land of Giants, worse yet, it is heading here..." "How long do we have...?" "Hard to tell..." said Prime "It grows bigger as time goes on, who knows the size of this force..." "Where could it have come from..." "Unknown..." replied Prime "Orion, this is-" "I know..." said Orion with a grim tone "War is coming to us..." Zhu Huong Ng --Zhu Huong Ng (talk (talk ) 14:51, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Orion flew of, he sent a telepathic message to Luter to get to safety as he met up with his brother, Impulse. "How's mom...?" asked Orion "She's gone to safety with Feng..." replied Impulse. Impulse now had a red cloak like Orion, denoting their status as Elite warriors. They had been charged with leading the battle along side other warrior Elites. The two gathered with other Ultra warriors in front of the Space Patrol Academy. Space Rangers of various ranks came along with volunteers and Elite cadets. Normal cadets and civilians were sent to safety as a massive force field was erected around the Land of Giants and its suns. Ultra warriors removed their cloaks and drew their weapons from their bracelets. They could now see the darkness approaching, a black nebula, a cloud of dark smoke and red lightning massive in width and length approaching. It's movement almost made it seem as if the stars were going out. "Men...!" shouted Orion, telepathically "What you see before you is the reason why the Space Patrol Exists, why we fight. This is darkness, this is pure evil and we are the light to cut it down...!" The Ultras all cheered, their color timers glowing bright with their valor. Little did they know how much they would need it. SolZen321 (talk) 16:44, December 30, 2013 (UTC) During the War The army of Ultras flew into the cloud of darkness, the dark electricity crackling around them. Suddenly, the ultras burst into a gigantic cavern of darkness. There they saw an army of horrid beasts of all shapes, with three monsters leading the charge. Some sights were so awful, most beings would go insane looking at them. An evil voice cackled "You puny Ultras, your light will be extinguished. We shall take revenge for our dear father, and paint creation black!" The Ultra forces landed. The first battle of a massive war was about to begin. DucantheChoju (talk) 03:36, January 30, 2014 (UTC) A kaiju tackled an Ultra and blasted him point blank with an energy blast. It then smashed him aside with its tail before continuing on. Another Ultra fired a beam at it, which struck his shoulder. The Stranger's shoulder began to shift, and grew into a cannon-like object (Think Dagahra/Dagarla). It blasted the Ultra with the cannon and struck him with a beam from its mouth. Zombiejiger (talk) 17:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC) A lovecraftian beast was having a beam clash with a silver ultra. The monster was very snail-like, while the ultra was silver with thin yellow lines (think Ultraman Noa style). The beast roared, then summoned one of its bird-like cronies to help. The ultra looked up, then fired a greenish energy beam, blowing the monster up in mid-flight. Gatanozoa roared again, then fired a purple beam from its shell. Ultraman M just created a shield, then gathered energy into a thin line, before blasting the monster with a rainbow-colored ray. Gatanozoa roared again, while M grunted and looked angry. DucantheChoju (talk) 02:18, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Conclusion Pendings End Results *The Land of Giants is severely damage, requierign extensive repair. King uses the energy in his Plasma Chamber to restore the Stars of the Land of Giants allow repairs to move faster. *Ultraman Orion and Myth disappear in the act of taking out Mother of Darkness. *Gatanozoa retreats in battle and winds up on an alternate Earth 30 millions years in the past. *The Alien Gargon species going extinct along with Alien Hush. *The Death Lords are revealed to the Ultras, dark beings from the Land of Death. *Orion sends his Legend Bracelet to the then pregnant Ultrawoman Luter as he an Myth work to end the menace of Mother of Shadows. *Ultraman M ends up in the Ultraman Giz universe after a battle with Gatanozoa. Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321